


Reemplazo

by AliTheOrder



Category: Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Gen, I'm so sorry, SPOILERS DE LA FLOR Y LA MUERTE!!!!, aunque este fic sea angst, because she deserves love and aprreciation too
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheOrder/pseuds/AliTheOrder
Summary: Talía se entera del accidente de su hermano.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Reemplazo

No es la primera vez que una fiesta de las altas esferas se alarga hasta tan tarde; por eso no me sorprende que mi padre aún no haya regresado cuando el reloj de mi eidola marca las dos de la madrugada. Sin embargo, sí me extraña que Aden tampoco haya vuelto a casa. Con lo poco que disfruta de las convenciones sociales, o más bien, de la gente que asiste a ellas, me resulta inusual que no esté ya aquí. Aunque, pensándolo bien, mi hermano nunca había aceptado asistir a uno de esos eventos por voluntad propia hasta ahora. Incluso estos días le he visto emocionado por ir. Atribuyo eso a que su nuevo novio lo ha acompañado. Quizás precisamente por eso no esté aquí. Quizás su noche se ha prolongado más de lo previsto porque ha decidido pasarla con su pareja. 

Hago una mueca, asqueada ante esa imagen. Aunque me alegro por él, supongo. Aden no dejaba que nadie se le acercara salvo la Hija de Hades hasta no hace demasiado. Ese helliano debe gustarle mucho. Y parece majo. Se interesó por lo que yo tenía que decir en la cena del otro día. Además, parece que no acaba de agradar a nuestro padre, y cualquiera que consiga sacarle de quicio tiene mi aprobación. 

La puerta principal se abre pasadas las cuatro. Normalmente no estaría despierta hasta tan tarde, pero al estar de vacaciones la cosa cambia. Supongo que es mi padre el que acaba de entrar, pero entonces sucede algo que nunca antes había sucedido. 

Llama a mi puerta. 

Mi padre. Llamando a mi puerta. 

Sólo con eso sé que hay algo que no va bien.

—¿Hija? ¿Estás despierta? Tengo... Tengo algo importante que contarte. 

Me incorporo de golpe. La voz de Hefesto suena ligeramente quebrada. Eso no puede ser. Nunca ha mostrado ninguna vulnerabilidad ni siquiera ante sus propios hijos. Me acerco y abro la puerta, y me quedo aún más confusa cuando él apoya la mano sobre mi hombro e inspira hondo antes de hablar. 

—Ha ocurrido un accidente. Tu hermano... No va a regresar. 

La cabeza me da vueltas tras oír aquello. Aden. Aden ha sufrido un accidente. No lo entiendo. Estaba en la fiesta. Estaba en la fiesta con su novio y sus amigos de la Akademeia. Había salido de casa con una atípica sonrisa en su rostro, dispuesto a pasarlo bien esta noche. Un accidente. Eso no es posible. No tiene ningún sentido. Tengo mil preguntas y, a la vez, no consigo pronunciar ninguna. No va a volver. Qué significa eso. Qué significa que no va a volver. Si ha muerto, por qué no podemos verle en Paraíso. Dónde está su cuerpo. Su eidola. Qué ha pasado. 

Respóndeme, Hefesto. 

Pero no dice nada al respecto. Me dice que intente descansar. Que debo ser fuerte por el bien de todos. Se encierra en su habitación justo después, y yo entierro la cabeza en mi almohada para que no me oiga llorar. 

Mi padre pasa el día siguiente en casa, en vez de ir a trabajar, pero no se permite estar de luto más tiempo. Regresa a las oficinas de la empresa como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y, cuando vuelve a casa, me habla. Me  _ habla _ . Empieza a interesarse por mis logros en el instituto. Por mis proyectos personales. Mis ambiciones. Me dice que debería empezar a estudiar para el examen de admisión de la Akademeia. Que podría llegar a formar parte del equipo de Cronos si me esforzara al máximo. 

Supongo que es su modo de centrarse en que Aden ya no esté aquí, pero la forma en la que parece haberse olvidado de él me asusta. Era su hijo. Era mi hermano. Y puede que no tuviéramos la relación más cercana, pero le quería. Y Hefesto está escogiendo deliberadamente no hablar sobre él ni sobre lo que le ocurrió. Y creo que merezco respuestas. Pero cada vez que saco el tema me dice que hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa. Por mi propio bien. Y a mí no me queda otra opción que callarme. 

Siempre había deseado la atención de mi padre. Por encima de todo. Quería que me hiciera el mismo caso que a Aden. Pero no así. Habría dado lo que fuera por tenerla; ahora lo daría todo por recuperar a mi hermano.

Armand Cordroy me escribe un día. Me pregunta que cómo estoy y me dice que, si necesito a alguien con quien hablar, él está disponible. Pero siento que si empiezo a contarle a alguien todo lo que me quema en la garganta mis lágrimas no cesarán nunca. Y me considerarán débil. Y no puedo permitirme eso ahora, cuando los ojos de mi padre, de Marte, de Olympus, están puestos en mí por primera vez. 

Le doy las gracias por su ofrecimiento y le digo que estoy bien, aunque no sea cierto. 

La situación cuando terminan las vacaciones y regreso a clase es aún peor. A pesar de ser una Hija, en el instituto siempre había pasado bastante desapercibida; siendo la menor era fácil ocultar mi posición. Eso me gustaba. Pero ahora, todos mis compañeros se vuelven hacia mí cuando paso por su lado, aunque no con pena por la pérdida de mi hermano como esperaba en un inicio. Me observan con respeto e incluso cierta envidia. Gente que no me había dirigido la palabra en todos estos años está de pronto fingiendo que llevamos siendo amigos de toda la vida. 

Porque ahora soy  _ la _ Hija de Hefesto. La única. 

Quiero gritarles que dejen de mirarme. Que dejen de hablarme. Que todos dejen de fingir que Aden nunca existió. Tenía un futuro brillante por delante; tenía ganas de vivir cosas nuevas con su pareja. A mi hermano le gustaban las máquinas, pero él no era una de ellas. Él no puede ser sustituido de la noche a la mañana como una pieza oxidada. 

Y, sin embargo, a ojos de toda la galaxia, yo me he convertido en su reemplazo.


End file.
